Die, Die My Darling
by Amaririsu
Summary: ...well, old fic revised and never posted here. Heero's not feeling well and must finish some issues.... if you like Relena and have sense of humor, then read - if you don't have sense of humor... sorry ;p


Disclaimers: I don't own GW and I don't have any money. It's for pure  
entertainment. The song is from Metallica and please don't sue me too!  
  
Warning: none, but if you have common sense...  
  
  
//...// denote music  
  
*...* denote thoughts  
  
"..." denote speeches  
_________________________________  
  
  
  
Die, Die My Darling  
by Amaririsu  
---------------------  
  
  
Heero came and glared to her as same, but something was wrong...   
Relena saw it. *He.. it's possible? There's something in his eyes...*  
_This_ something was growing.. his eyes full of... *He's.. going to   
declare his... oh God! He loves me! Finally he will admit it!* "Heero, do   
you want to tell me..." His eyes widing as her words was dying. He   
didn't speak. His eyes had spoken enough when he pulled the gun.  
  
//Die, die, die my darling//  
  
"Omae o korosu"  
"What!?"  
"shut up and die"  
  
//Don't utter a single word//  
  
Before he could shoot her, she took her way and ran. He, for sure,   
followed her with an unflappable peace...  
  
//Die, die, die my darling  
Just shut your pretty eyes  
I'll be seeing you again  
I'll be seeing you in Hell//  
  
"Stop!" She cried. "You don't want to kill me! You never had gone   
through with this: you just say it but don't do!"   
"Yes, and that's make me fallible. And I'm NOT fallible."   
"No!"   
  
//Don't cry to me oh baby  
Your future's in an oblong box, yeah  
Don't cry to me oh baby  
Should have seen it a-coming on  
Don't cry to me oh baby//  
  
*nii-san, are you lost?*  
*danmed voice* He shot this voice away as he shot her but in the   
shoulder.  
*I'm still incapable to finish her?*  
  
//I don't know it was in your power  
Don't cry to me oh baby  
Dead-end guy for a dead-end girl  
Don't cry to me oh baby  
Now your life drains on the floor  
Don't cry to me oh baby//  
  
She was lying in the floor with blood staining her dress. But she was   
too resolved to give up. *He is mine. MINE. He wouldn't kill me. He   
didn't kill me yet, he missed!*   
*She represent the peace... but we already have... it*   
  
//Die, die, die my darling  
Don't utter a single word  
Die, die, die my darling  
Just shut your pretty mouth  
I'll be seeing you again  
I'll be seeing you in Hell//  
  
The hunt continued. As Heero shot some furniture in the hall, Relena  
start to thought how he was uncertain about what was going on.  
*He doesn't want to kill me!* "Heero! I forgive you! Tell me your problem,  
tell me and I'll help you!"  
He stopped and she stared at him face to face.   
"My problem is you"  
"Nooooooooooooooooo...."  
He shot her but in the left arm.  
"...ooooooooooooooooo! He-eero..."  
  
//Don't cry to me oh baby  
Your future is in an oblong box  
Don't cry to me oh baby  
Should have seen the end a-coming on, a-coming//  
  
She didn't run. He didn't too.  
"Hee.. ro!"  
"Haahahahahahahaha!"  
"why are you laughing? It hurts!"  
  
//Don't cry to me oh baby  
I don't know it was in your power//  
  
He shot her again, now, in the right knee.  
"AAAAAAAaaaaaaaa... Hee.."  
She couldn't stay on foot any more.  
  
//Don't cry to me oh baby  
Dead-end guy for a dead-end girl//  
  
*nii-san, are you...*  
*She is not needed anymore. We have peace.*  
  
//Don't cry to me oh baby  
Now your life drains on the floor  
Don't cry to me oh baby//  
  
"You are useless"  
One shot.  
"I must finish this mission"  
One more shot.  
  
//Die, die, die my darling  
Don't utter a single word  
Die, die, die my darling  
Just shut your pretty mouth//  
  
"Heero... I love you... do you like hurt me... stop and I'll let you  
hurt me as your wish..."  
He had shot her knees and arms, there weren't too many place to shoot  
now without killing her.  
"Shut up!"  
  
//I'll be seeing you again  
I'll be seeing you in Hell//  
  
"You. Must. Die."  
A rain of blood start as he empties his gun on her.  
  
//Die, die, die  
Die, die, die  
Die, die, die//  
  
  
  
___Epilogue___  
  
  
The sound didn't pass without warning. The other pilots came to the   
scene and found Heero staring at the Relena's corpse.  
The silence was broken as there wasn't more space for questions.  
"What.. what happened?"  
Soon the four noticed the blood in his face and the calm and   
resolute look.  
"Hee.. You killed her!"  
"Mission accommplished."  
"But... it's Relena for God's sake!"  
"She is no longer needed"  
"Heero! But she is er_was_ a person like anyone! Like everybody that we  
fought for!"  
"Oh... oops!" Heero mocked and went out the room leaving his stunned  
friends behind. *yes. now I'm feeling well...*  
  
  
  
  
_____End_______  
  
  
Well, I guess it's a silly fic don't you think?  
  
C&C beloved! ^-^ 


End file.
